number24fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
'I Can`t Win Against a Person Who Enjoys Everything So Seriously. ' is the 4th episode of Number24 anime series. Characters *Yasunari Tsuru *Natsusa Yuzuki *Ibuki Ueoka *Seiichirou Shingyouji *Pongsaklek Yunu *Atomu Gotou *Yayoi Tsudura *Takumi Hidaka *Toranoshin Higashizaka *Fuuga Saitou *Makoto Someya *Yuuki Koreeda *Shinya Ishigami *Ren Tamashiro *Ikuto Yufu *Gakuto Zaitsu *Sousuke Yamada *Ethan Taylor *Kotori Kureha *Yuu Mashiro *Taisei Uchinashi *Syouta U *Ryuusei Hiyoshi *Sunao Konoe *Li Hongbin *Kazutaka Hongou *Madoka Hongou Summary Natsusa entered his new room and saw his new roommate Yasunari on his bed. He apologized he was a nuisance, as he heard Yasunari won the room by rock, paper, scissors, but now Natsusa was moving in. Natsusa wanted they to stop talking formally, even though he was older, he have to repeat the year, thus both are first years. Yasunari agreed, but then left, leaving Natsusa annoyed at how cold and non-talkative he was. At the gym, while Ibuki was lifting on the bench and Seiichirou helping him out, Natsusa was complaining to him how he suggested new protein brand to Yasunari, but he got offended like he insulted his body. As he kept complaining, Natsusa then got annoyed at Ibuki who was barely answering him, but Ibuki explained it was due to him training at the moment. Natsusa then turned his anger at him and asked him how long he planned to stay in the B team. Ibuki wanted Seiichirou to back him up, but Seiichirou told Natsusa they have been winning without Ibuki, so they don't need him at all. Later Ibuki showed his new t-shirt and number and was happy he was now part of the team, but Natsusa told him he used to be Number 10 and to not get excited for having some old number. As Natsusa left, the other members tried to comfort Ibuki for Natsusa's harsh words. While being on a train, heading for a game, some members were talking and Sousuke felt tired and wanted to take a nap, asking Natsusa to wake him up when they are there. Natsusa then approached them and started scolding them how much space they take and that each one of the three of them take 1.5 seats. After he finished, Sousuke, Atomu and Ethan felt a bit down from Natsusa's words. Ikuto wondered why Natsusa was in a bad mood, but no one knew. Yuu explained that he was more aggressive with Ibuki, but otherwise he never acted badly in their previous school and asked Yasunari to confirm, but as he was listening to music he didn't hear the question. Fuuga approached Yasunari which startled him and he dropped his phone and yelled at Fuuga. Kotori commented he acted cool and Yasunari and Kotori quickly got into conflict, but Taisei told them to drop it and they calmed down. Makoto commented that Taisei would be a good captain from their generation and they did well in their previous school were Taisei was captain. Takumi said he enjoyed his time more when Makoto was the captain as Taisei was more suffocating, but Makoto explained he became captain only through the process of elimination. At Isui University field, Natsusa was approached by Ryuusei who introduced himself and said he was Natsusa's fan. Ryuusei explained he was the reason to start playing rugby, as he was inspired by him and also used to dancer like Natsusa. Another Isui member then came and took Ryuusei as he saw he was annoying Natsusa, but before he was dragged out, he told Natsusa he will want his autograph later. In the dressing room, Gakuto was inspiring his team, telling them to not underestimate their enemy as they are different from last year. As the game against Isui started, Ibuki was on the sideline with Natsusa and Yuu, where he was again bad talked by Natsusa. Doshisha opened the score and Seiichirou scored a kick conversion. Yuu commented he never saw Seiichirou miss and Ibuki explained that he used to miss, but the more he practiced, the less he started to miss, while Natsusa also explained that Seiichirou doesn't get nervous, so he doesn't get under stress. Isui then made some good plays utilizing Ryuusei as he was doing some unusual steps. Yasunari tried blocking him, but Ryuusei movements reminded him of Natsusa and Ryuusei passed him. Yasunari managed to take him down, but it was too late and Ryuusei had scored. When the second half started, Isui continued to play well and Natsusa told Ibuki they need to tape him, as he will be entering soon. While he was taping him, Natsusa said how spoiled Ibuki was, as this wasn't the first time he was taping him. He then cut small corner of the tape and placed it on his hand and explained to Yuu that was a charm he was doing his their younger years for good luck and to not receive injuries. In the game, Makoto made a mistake and Ryuusei managed to take the ball and to score, giving Isui the lead. Doshisha then made couple of changes subbing Makoto for Ibuki. As Ibuki entered, Ethan welcomed him and told him to what he does best and make Ethan shine. He then recalled when he was younger and move to the same school as Ethan, were at their first game Ethan was blaming everyone for not supporting him, but Ibuki told him it was his fault as he was only holding the ball and running, but he is willing to support him and make him useful. As they continued playing and Ethan was taken down, Ibuki came out behind him, took the ball and scored. Seeing this Ethan got impressed and wanted Ibuki to always support him. Back at the game against Isui, Ibuki and Ethan made a good play, which made Ethan happy that he can play freely while he was on the field. Yasunari was still feeling Ryuusei as Natsusa and kept making mistakes, but Ethan and Ibuki continued to make good plays. Seiichirou scored another conversion, although this time he hit the post, which is unusual for him. The next play, Yasunari made a foul against Ryuusei and had to be taken out. In the end Doshisha lost to Isui. Navigation Category:Episodes